


Apartment Hunting

by Percygranger



Series: Womenverse 20in20 Drabble Challenge [6]
Category: Dark Angel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 17:11:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2515412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Percygranger/pseuds/Percygranger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: friends</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apartment Hunting

“And your...friend? Partner?”

 

Max slung an arm around Cindy, grinning in a devil may care fashion. “You gotta problem?”

 

Cindy backed her up with a challenging look.

 

“Oh, no, of course not!” The apartment manager said hastily. “I just hate it when people assume, myself...”

 

“Oh,” Max relaxed, “Good. We’re friends.”

 

“Although it’s nice to know I can bring a lovely lady around for a good time,” Cindy added, sending a speculative look the manager’s way.

 

The manager blushed. She was a chunky white girl, dark hair in an attractive bob, tattoos peeking out under her short sleeves. Nodding jerkily, she turned back to the apartment. “So, in here is the kitchen…”

 

 


End file.
